


Surrogate

by Crissyliz86



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissyliz86/pseuds/Crissyliz86
Summary: Archie and Boyfriend Tom want a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie had spent years wondering what this moment would feel like, him and Tom had been together for 4 years, they'd watched Chop and Izzy get married and have 2 children Riley and Aj, then Chloe and Jeff had married a year later and had their daughter Chanel then there was Rae and Finn had only just married but already had Raven she'd been the first baby to arrive in the March of 1999 much to the shock of the gang.

Archie always loved playing uncle and had spoilt all 4 children it wasn't until Tom had asked if he thought they should have there own one day, Archie had come to the conclusion it wasn't really a possibility, but the seed had been planted, Tom and Archie went to a clinic and was told they would need a surrogate to carry a baby and they had lists of women who could help but both decided they needed to talk it through again. The thought of a stranger carrying there baby had put them both off a little, but they went through the screening to determine who had better swimmers as Tom had put it, it turns out Archie was firing on all cylinders and his sperm count was higher then averge, they attended the clinic requesting to go through the files of women again no one stood out, and it was going to cost thousands not that it mattered its what they both wanted.

A few weeks later the whole gang got together to celebrate Raes birthday, thats when it struck Archie, could she would she and hell she was perfect maybe just maybe.  
After speaking to Tom and him being absolutely thrilled with the idea, they'd asked Rae and Finn over for dinner,  Archie had asked Rae and Finn about the idea and it was 4 full days until Archie and Tom got there answer, 6 full months until they received the positive pregnancy test and Raes tears, Finn ever the supportive attended all the appointments and meetings with solicitor, Rae hadn't wanted anything in return for being chosen to carry there baby it had been a hell of a journey to get pregnant, she'd had her eggs harvested, a little bit of Archie mixed in and then she'd had the embryos Implanted, the first time round failed but they knew it was never a certainty, second time did it and Rae was now carrying baby To-rch, but Archie and Tom had agreed to pay her what they would of a stranger they owed her so much more. So there was the cheque for £18,000 and contract to sign for Rae to hand over baby at birth (like she wouldn't) she couldnt imagine doing anything else for Archie and Tom to help them complete there family. Chloe and Jeff had been supportive along with Izzy but Chop felt it was weird it scared him really but he wouldn't admit that.

9 months later.

Archie Tom and Finn all huddled together in a waiting room after having Rae go into labour during the night, they was just checking Rae over before all 3 had been asked to go in she was asking for them.  
Finn couldn't believe he was about to watch Rae   litrally be ripped in 2 to give there best mate something as incredibly precious, but it's everything she was, loyal passionate kind unrelenting, committed, head strong. All 3 men looked shell shocked as Rae shouted expletives and telling Archie he owed her numerous random things like a new car and a new stereo and some new socks as hers had been ruined when her waters had gone. Finn explained it was the gas but warned Archie not to laugh or Rae would end up wearing his bollocks as earrings.

Rae was now red and sweating and Archie felt truly awful Tom looked in pain too, Finn was wiping Raes head with a damp cloth whispering words of support to her, letting Archie take over when his other hand had subsequently gone a funny shade of purple from Raes squezzingn, he needed air a fag and a cup of tea too but he knew from Raes prolonged mooing it was nearly time he whispered to Archie and Tom and the midwife had nodded in agreement it was time to start pushing baby To-rch out ready to meet his Daddy's Rae smiled at the thought before pushing so hard the veins in her head bulged, Tom joined Archie at one side and Finn was holding Raes leg up and her hand.

And with one long "fuckkkkkk" from Rae turning the air in the room blue  she delivered a healthy baby boy.


	2. Baby #3

Alexander Nathaniel Levy  
Was born at 5.46am weighing a healthy 8lb 9oz on the 23rd of February 2004. They'd placed the baby on Raes chest briefly and she'd never been so proud of herself she'd given Archie and Tom a family, and now she was watching them bonding with there new son.  
Finn shuffled in a few minutes later with tea and toast for Rae, they both kinda of felt like they was intruding on Tom and Archies first precious moments, Archie must of sensed this though and looked over to an already showered and dressed Rae sat between Finns legs with her hair in a towel she didn't look like she'd just spent 7 hours labour, Archies heart was fit to burst his beautiful brave best friend and his amazing best friend for letting her carry his and Tom's baby.  
Tom thought they was possibly the most selfless people to ever grace the planet when looking down at Alexanda he was litrally perfect in every way possible, Tom hadn't let go of him since Archie had placed him in his arms and the 3 had been in the moment for a while before they realised that Rae was tired and probably wanted to sleep, they'd asked Rae and baby stay in. Hospital for 12 hour observations Archie and Tom was permitted to stay given the situation, Finn had gone home to collect Raven from his Dad's and make sure the house was clean and tidy before Rae came home later that day.

Leaving Tom to change dress and feed Alexander, Archie slipped onto the bed to embrace Raw they would never be words to say thank you, he held her until she fell asleep snoring lightly when Tom looked over and realised they all shared an incredible bond now, including Finn and Raven.  
Archie slipped out from Raes bed and took Alexander from Tom.  
Tom went over and kissed Rae on the cheek, before excusing himself so he could go and telephone the people waiting to hear.

Finn collected Rae around 6.45pm from the hospital and although she was tired she had a smile on her face that litrally lit up the whole space in the car, it was making Finn uncomfortable slightly but before he could mention it she burst into loud painful sobs and couldn't really get her words out to explain why just kept her head on Finns shoulder her fist tight in his shirt, he felt this was going to be a long few weeks, as her hormones settled.

Archie and Tom took Baby Alexander home to there 2 bedroom apartment, his nursery fully kitted out with everything a baby could want and need, his wardrobe filled to bursting.  
Placing Alexander into his moses basket in the lounge Archie and Tom held each other looking over at there new bundle of joy.  
It was there new chapter all thanks to Rae and Finn.

The next few weeks for Archie and Tom flew baby in a midst of no sleep gallons of milk and millions of nappies, the gang had descended on the 3rd week bringing food and gifts, Izzy brought nipple cream and Archie couldn't help but giggle.  
Finn and Rae had been the last to arrive but got a round of applause and hugged loudly, it was an Odd evening with the new parents passing Alexander around to each one of the gang,  
Chloe coo'd but passed him along to Izzy quickly who's natural instinct was to hold on to him sway him slightly, Chop was in awe as he had been when his 2 boys had been born and looked over at Izzy hopeful she flipped him the bird and shook her head!  
Finn took Alexander and wandered around the room whilst every one was in conversation singing gently, Rae was watching deep in thought he was an AMAZING DAD and was obviously going to make an amazing uncle to Alexander.  
Rae approached and scooped Alexander up in her arms sniffing his head and placing a small kiss on his head and continued the song Finn had been singing. It was of course Lucky man by the verve. 

Archie came over to collect Alexander for a feed from Rae and kissed her cheek, she looked around but couldn't see Finn.  
He was outside not smoking just breathing the evening in when her arms slipped around his waist, kissing his neck he leaned into her he was missing them being intimate but this would be OK for now.  
Rae leaned over and whispered into his ear..... "we'll try next year I promise and give Raven a baby brother or sister"  
Finn slid around and held her close she really was something else he hadn't had to say anything she just knew!

1 year later the whole gang was gathered at St Marks Church for the Christening of Alexander, Tom and Archie was having there photograph taken with Alexander when Rae and Finn approached, Archie couldn't help but reach out and touch Rae's now swollen tummy.  
Finn batted Archies hand away and said "this one's mine" before winking.  
They all laughed.  
The money Archie and Tom had paid Rae had covered a deposit for a bigger house close to Finns Dad's, and they had litrally just moved in and settled into there old routine when baby decidedthat it would arrive 3 weeks early and totally unexpected.

Finn had got Rae out of the bath and comfortable in the livingroom whilst he went to telephone the hospital to say she had started in labour they had told him to bring her straight in as it wasn't her first baby labour could be much quicker, he'd not put the phone down before he heard the loud mooing of Rae pushing and shouting his name "finnnnnnnn I can't keep it in"  
There was no way he knew what to do but before he had chance to think Rae had started mooing and SWEARING, there was no time collecting towels from upstairs and getting Rae onto all 4s over the arm of the sofa gripping the cushions screaming "it's coming now"  
Finn reached between Rae's legs feeling the baby head and telling Rae to pant with one last push baby was born into Finns waiting pink towel covered arms, Rae slumped a little bit, but took the baby through her legs and to her chest, Finn was back on the phone requesting an ambulance as Rae made herself comfortable on there brand new IKEA rug. Holding a very pink baby in her arms. Finn joined her on the now very ruined rug, but couldn't stop smiling from. EAR TO EAR.....

Joshua GARY Nelson born 27th of August 2005 at 2.45pm weighing 8lbs exactly.


End file.
